Eyes
by teenwriterperson
Summary: Korra finds it hard to sleep when a certain pair of eyes won't disappear from her mind. Mako finds it hard to sleep when a certain pair of eyes won't disappear from his mind. Tenzin finds it hard to sleep when a certain pair of eyes won't disappear from his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been out of the Fan Fiction world for a long time, so I may sound weird and blah. I'm a rusty old writer! *sob***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra series. *sigh***

Amon is always watching.

Amon is always near.

He is the chill in the air.

The dark alleyway in Ba Sing Se.

The unknown depths of the waters in the Northern and Southern water tribes.

He. Is. Inescapable.

Korra quickly found this very fact out the night after her brush with danger. With her literal life flashing across her eyes. The night when Amon almost cleansed her of her "impurity".

"Impurity my Avatar-y butt."

Korra muttered angrily, flipping over in her feather bed what seemed the fiftieth time. She didn't want to admit that every time she closed her eyes, Amon's strangely bright blue eyes would appear.

The bright eyes that truly were ironic, considering he was a psychotic terrorist wrecking havoc on Republic city.

"Think of… of water tribe food!" She told herself.

Food, what she loved the most after her own mother Senna.

She pictured a piece of perfectly smoked fish and long, slurp ready noodles.

Korra felt herself easing off into sleep. Losing herself into thought and tiredness and dreams of water tribe food.

And smoked salmon and-

Eyes.

_Wait, eyes? _She thought to herself, confused as she had become absorbed in the imaginary meal.

But the image in front of her was unmistakable. Blue eyes on the other side of the table her feast resided on.

She jumped out of her bed rather quickly, heart pounding out of her chest, eyes bulged out of their own sockets.

"Amon." She whispered, slumping to the ground in half-anger, half-sleep depravedness.

"If your strategy is to run the Avatar ragged until she can't think straight anymore, you're winning."

Korra then tried to think of another pair of eyes. Eyes that could replace Amon's nightmarish ones.

Asami….? Weird.

Pema….? No.

Tenzin? Right.

Bolin? Nope.

Mako?

She inwardly decided to think of Mako's eyes, blushing softly, even in the dark.

_Honey. _Was the first word that came to mind when she thought of his eyes.

They were the color of auburn leaves, contrasted with flecks of gold that made them all the more amazing.

Eyes that one could get lost in.

Eyes that could somehow be calm and fierce at the exact same time.

Like…. Like when they fought, for instance.

And how they mirrored a sunset and its golden hues.

How calm and safe they made her feel.

Before Korra realized it, she was sound asleep like a baby penguin seal, snoring away. She was sprawled out on the wooden floor of her room in the Air Temple, and the cool temperature of the ground didn't seem to bother her all that much.

Mako snuck in and placed a blanket over her sleeping body anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra series.**

Mako wasn't entirely sure when the lines had become so blurred.

When the line between friend and something more began to mix and stir until he was restless despite his exhaustion.

His mind raced back and forth between the possibility of him and Korra becoming something more, and yet, his other Mako self told him to stop having these idiotic fantasies.

And so he attempted to shake off this feeling by practicing his fire bending forms on the cold stone outside of his room. The only problem that arose with his "training" was the fact that he could clearly see Korra's balcony. Therefore his mind would bounce back to the turquoise eyed siren named Korra that literally rocked his world with her earth bending.

_Stop it Mako. Stop it. You're thinking about her again. _He would constantly tell himself as crystal beads of sweat fell down to his brow and temples.

_Jab. Right. Left. Slide. Kick. Korra. Punch. Dodge. Jump. Korra. Korra. Korra_

Eventually he would slump down onto the stone ground, panting heavily, irritated and exhausted.

"I give up." He muttered, unable to think straight. And yet, still unable to sleep.

"I'll count baby penguin seals. Yeah, I'll do that."

_One baby penguin seal. Two baby penguin seals. Three..._

"Okay, that isn't working."

His mind immediately began to think of Korra. Her beautiful eyes.

How they seemed to mesmerize him.

How they likened the sea surrounding air temple island. Calm, yet, dangerous.

His siren. His Korra.

"Wait. Mine?"

His reverie was interrupted by a loud thump and an irritated Korra stumping around her room. He chuckled to himself, wondering if she was having a rough night as well.

He looked closer to see she had suddenly fallen asleep on the floor of her room. He had the urge to hand her a pillow. Slip a blanket over her body.

His legs began to move of their own accord.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra series.**

Be one with the air.

Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh.

Graceful, gentle, calm.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssss.

One with nature, the elements, Pema.

Wait.. Pema?

Tenzin jumped up rather quickly, out of reflexes, and slammed his head onto the tree branch he had been sitting cross legged under.

Oh, yes, that's right. He hadn't been able to sleep because of his constant worrying over a child that wasn't even his own. Korra.

He hadn't been able to sleep because of his constant worrying over a city that his father had founded, a city that he couldn't/wouldn't let down. No matter the costs.

He had silently slipped out of his room, leaving a soft faced Pema to hold onto the cold pillow that she thought to be him in her sleep.

Tenzin had dark circles under his eyes and a tired gait that suggested he hadn't slept in weeks, which in fact, was mostly true.

The routine was tossing and turning and cursing and storming outside to somehow feel slightly more tired with the elements. So far it had made him more awake.

In silent times like these his mind often wandered to topics he usually never truly meditated on. Such as his beloved wife and all of her efforts to raise three children and to prepare for the coming child.

All atop of that she managed to cook, despite the urgings of the paid chef to stay out.

He loved her, and yet, sometimes he needed to look outside of the box of his life and truly look inside.

Pema. Was. His. Everything.

The way her mocha brown eyes sparkled in the light, revealing hazel freckles throughout her eyes.

The way her eyes told all of the emotions that she tried so hard to hide.

They were both loving and brave.

Loyal and kind.

He wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Except, maybe for some sleep.


End file.
